Field of the Invention
This specification related to wireless communication and, most particularly, to a method for transmitting an uplink frame in a wireless LAN system, and a wireless terminal using the same.
Related Art
With the recent evolution in the information communication technology, diverse types of wireless communication technology are being developed. Most particularly, the wireless local area network (hereinafter referred to as ‘WLAN’) corresponds to a technology that allows wireless access to the Internet from general households, companies, or specific service providing areas by using a portable device based on a radio frequency technology.
For example, the portable device may correspond to a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), and so on. Generally, a device-to-device communication of a WLAN system is carried out by passing through a management entity, such as a base station or an access point (AP). The management entity performs scheduling for data communication. In order to ensure flexibility in the device-to-device communication of the WLAN system, diverse protocols for performing device-to-device communication without passing through the management entity are being proposed.